fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc.
S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc. is an American telecommunications company that is owned by Stan D. Reynolds (or better known colloquially as S-man12). Located in St. Louis, Missouri, it is one of the smallest station companies in the country with over 19 stations created so far. S-man12's sister, Ophelia Reynolds-Perez, or Awesomesauce23, is now the president and CEO of the company as his father retired 7 years ago. It is independently owned. History Early history In April of 1971, when Reynolds' father, Harold J. Reynolds (1955-2002) owned the initial organization and was called 'The National Broadcasting Group '''in St. Louis, Missouri at 2250 Arsenal Street (now abandoned). From its startup, he and his company had over 100 people employed. They even established an investment of the company in the Pan Yerk Stock Exchange, where they rung the closing bell on July 14, 1989. Prior to the financial investment and the bell chiming, he employed his daughter (who was 26 at the time, now 53), Ophelia Reynolds-Perez, to be the primary chief financial officer of the group since she majored in business managing. The group gradually invested in more independent stations such as Kalispell's KASP ABC 5, or Cordova's KWXV CBS 15. Since it was family-operated, he donned the CEO position to his son, Stan D. Reynolds (born 1971 (or better known colloquially as S-man12 and was born) in May 1990, after 19 years of being both the president and chief executive officer of the company. In 1991, they deployed custom-made graphics, through their 16 stations, becoming one of the first station operators to do so. 11 years later in 2002, Harold suffered from thyroid cancer. He was on medical l eave for several months, practically adapting the presidency to his son, Stan (born 1969), to keep the business afloat. The extension of his disease was deemed to be terminal by his father's doctor's prognosis, and in April 9 of that year, he lost his battle. Since Stan was next in line of the family to commandeer the group, he gave the company a new refresh and self-titled the brand name on April 30, 2002. The organization relocated to 2 Salisbury Street, and employed over 300 more employees, making it a record amount for the group. Various employee ordeals ensued (most were about overworking and extreme time constraints), and over 75 employees quit throughout the years of 2003 and 2009. S-man12broadcastinginc.png|Original logo (2002-2017) The creation of Import Network, rating struggles and increments In 2007, The corporation created Import Corp., a subsidiary of S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc. back in 2007 in an attempt to create a newfangled network. Their vision was for the network to emphasize on mixed international and original criteria. They also announced in a press release that they'll be unveiling the network with the launch date in the summer of 2008 under a venture with many television corporations (such as ABS Broadcasting Center and PBC) from around the world to broadcast their programming to the U.S. audience. They called it "Import Network", as international programming will be imposed to be on the channel. It was launched on July 13, 2008 on most stations, with meager-to-low ratings. In a panic attempt, Import Corp. proposed several original shows. The inclusion of original content (with cult hits such as ''Agents and Bringers ''and ''Inventor of The South) helped the network to get better ratings overtime in the third and fourth rating quarters of 2008. As of now, the majority of the ratings in the current original shows have decreased from 8.9 million to 3.5 million at best. This is possibly due to the rapid advancement of digital on-demand technology. The leave of Stan Reynolds and a new era Stan couldn't handle the downward spiral of the employee amount and the extreme stress he had overall, so in order to equate with employee demands of less work hours (the original weekday schedule was 6am to 8pm) and to suppress his stress, he quit the job and officially gave the presidency and the CEO stance to his sister, Ophelia, on March 6, 2009. She then invited Chris Roiland (born 1972 and she knew him from an office party), who was the station supervisor, to be her CFO. He accepted the job on July 4, 2009. Her addition became an instant success for the company with the stock in the NYSE dramatically increased, and more people were employed and had decent work hours and ethics. She still handles the positions to this very day. ABC affiliates NBC affiliates CBS affiliates PBS member stations Independent stations Cartoon Network affiliates Telemundo affiliates Univision affiliates FOX affiliates RBC affiliates ABN affiliates CW affiliates Category:S-man12 Category:St. Louis, MO Category:Fictional companies Category:S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc.